Nice Hair
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: Utau knows that Amu likes Ikuto and makes plans to keep other girls away,by making it look like Ikuto and Amu are already together!Attempted one-shot.AMUTO!


Amu looked into the salon. She was ready for this, she could do this. No she couldn't. Yes she could, and she would! A fourteen year old who had never gotten highlights or gotten their hair dyed was always ready to do something like this. With confident steps, Amu led herself to the chair Utau had saved for her.

"Utau? Are you in here?" Amu called through the empty hair salon. No sooner did she call that Utau appeared out of the wash room with a cloth in her hands and an apron around her body.

"Right here Amu. So what are we doing today?" Amu froze. What _was_ she going to do?

"Um well, you see I sort of..." Utau smiled and finished for her. "So you haven't planned on what you wanted yet?" Amu nodded shamefully. Utau just laughed and ran her hands through Amu's pink locks. "How about a surprise?" She offered. Amu's gold eyes lit up in interest.

"Yeah! That sounds good! Nothing stupid though ok?" Utau made an imaginary X over her heart. "You have my word Amu. Now just relax and trust your best bud."

Amu was so jealous of Utau. She never had a care in the world before and msot likely never would. But not everyone can be like that. As Utau began washing her hair, Amu couldn't help but think about Tadase. What had she ever seen in him?

Honestly, he was annoying and childish. In some manner he could be mature but oh how Amu wished it coul've lasted just a little longer then other then answering the teacher's question. _The blonde bastard._ The memory of the so called blonde bastard only led her to concentrate her thoughts on the _blue_ bastard. _Ikuto, where've you been all this time?_ Amu let out a sigh, catching Utau's attention.

"Boy troubles?" Amu blushed lightly.

"Well, yes and no. I just, ugh I just don't know anything anymore. I thought I liked Tadase, I really did! But as it turns out he's just a spoiled brat." Utau giggled behind her hand.

"Awe Amu! Tadase is immature, true, but have you _met_ my brother?" Amu's eyes widened while her cheeks bursted into cherries.

"Of course I've met Ikuto-sama." Utau went really quiet. "Utau?" After about six seconds Utau collapsed on the ground in a bitter fit of laughter. "Utau? What's wrong? What happened?" Utau wiped away a few stray tears that had managed to canive their way out.

"Ikuto-_sama_? Amu you make it sound like you're in love with him, if not love then utter respect." She led the pinkette to the chair in front of a mirror. Amu balled her hands into fists.

"I do respect him! He's my superior and can crush me like Godzilla would a cricket." Utau held eye contact with Amu's reflection. "What?" Amu asked.

"Godzilla and a cricket?" She dryly replied with a smirk.

"Shut up Utau!" The blonde giggled and started blow drying the drenched hair, making it become a little poofy. "Besides, Ikuto really could kill me. It's kinda scary to think about. I mean, yes he's tall, a good build, amazing hair, gorgeous eyes..."

"Amu! Stop it that's gross! I don't wanna hear how you adore my older brother! Why don't you just ask him out? There's only a three year age difference."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Technically two. My birthday's next week." Utau froze. "Utau?"

"You didn't tell me your birthday was next week! Now I have to get you something, unless you want this to be your present and I could do you a favor later." Was all she bellowed.

The pinkette shook her head. "No. I told you that you could do my hair in exchange for the answers to the test. I'll stick to that." Utau sweat dropped.

"Yeah you're not going to tell anyone about that right?" With a sigh Amu made the symbol X on her chest too. "You have my word." With a smile, Utau brought out the staightening iron. Amu shut her eyes and let Utau work her magic. In about half an hour, Amu's hair cascaded down her shoulders in a straight pink path.

"Utau this is cute! I've never straightened my hair before, I guess I should've." Utau put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Not cute enough. For my vision to become reality, we're going to need some dye. Don't worry I've got everything under control. You just wait with baited breath as your hair becomes the sexiest thing that can bounce!" With a scoff Amu shut her eyes for a concious nap.

Time had flown by, the occasional squeal from Utau every here and there. The older blonde patted Amu's shoulder, telling her to wake up. "You have to see it! It's my best work yet!" Amu's sunny eyes fluttered open and she stared into the mirror with astonishment. Her natural pink hair now had extentions that probably reached her mid-back. What had first caught her eye, however, were the midnight blue streaks.

They were scattered every which way and the tips of her bangs had the same shade of blue. "Utau, this is incredible!" Dusting off her hands and shoulders, Utau smiled at the masterpiece Amu got to call her hair. _Does the blue remind you of anyone Amu? Ikuto, you're next my dear brother, fair warning,_ Utau thought wickedly.

"Don't you just love it? It didn't take as long as I expected, just making it that much better!" Amu felt her soft hair and relished the texture.

"I so owe you one for this!" Utau shook her head.

"Did you forget? Hair for test?" Amu looked like she just had a break through. "Oh yeah. I knew that." Utau convinced Amu that she shouldn't show off her hair too much, just so that she had the element of surprise on more unexpecting people.

"Good idea. I gotta go home. I'll see you later Utau!" Amu waved off as she pulled the hood over her head.

"Later Amu!" A few minutes of alone time until Ikuto comes to get his hair done. "He used to be such a playboy. I wonder if he really isn't a virgin and he's just making up stories."

When Ikuto walked in through the back door Utau washed her hands of the remaining blue dye from Amu's appointment. "How can help you Ikuto darling?" She hissed mockingly.

"Why so mad? I just want a simple cut is all." She slapped him from behind his head and sat him down roughly in the chair. "Actually, I was sort of going for something new. Do you think you could help me pull it off?" Utau began mixing the dye behind his back and muttered to herself.

"Only if you like cotton candy."

"What was that?" Utau always had a fib up her sleeve, this wasn't any different.

"Of course I can! You just sit there and think about whatever it is you think about cause quite frankly I'm not interested." Ikuto smirked. His younger sister had known him all too well but she didn't know him completely. Like who his current love interest was, for example. "Anything particular in mind?" She asked, just making sure so he wouldn't be mad at her.

Ikuto thought for a moment only to shake his head. "Well that's great! I have the perfect idea!" About fourty-five minutes later Ikuto's tips were decorated with a bubble gum pink, same as his bangs. "All finished, you wanna see?"

Ikuto looked up with wide eyes. "Utau, my hair is pink." She smirked.

"No it's not. Your _tips_ are pink. But hey, it looks awesome!" He turned the swivel chair to face her.

"It's pink." He stated clearly. "Why is it pink? Girls will think I'm gay. I am not gay, I am very much heterosexual." Utau rolled her eyes and groaned.

"My god Ikuto it's not that bad! Stare at yourself, which I know you can do." Ikuto did as instructed and stared at imself in the mirror. No, it wasn't all that bad. With a sigh, he forgave Utau and pardoned himself from the bubbly salon.

"Oh that's right! To-to, Amu wanted to see you today. She's at her house." Much to Ikuto's aggravation, she'd called him by the wretched name she'd inflicted upon him when he was merely ten.

"Very well. And Utau?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her new magazine.

"Don't ever call me To-to again or your teddy bear will get it." Utau smiled and waved him off. "Get out of my salon!" Was her affectionate reply. With a smirk, Ikuto leaped into the air and went on his way to Amu's house. A knock on the door produced Amu with a candy bar in hand.

"I...Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"Utau told me you needed me. Right?"Amu dropped her bar and stomped.

"No! That's wrong! Very very wrong!" She stuttered nervously. Then his bangs caught her eye. They were pink, the same pink as her hair. Same for Ikuto, her hair had blue streaks, just like his own. "Hey, nice hair." She stated with smirk.

"Same for you."


End file.
